


When Love And Duty Collide

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, love after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: [MovieverseAU] Aragorn shows that sometimes emotions even when left unspoken are stronger than reason.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	When Love And Duty Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sorcieré; my soulmate. Should I ever lose you I would search the skies until I found you again.
> 
> Thanks to Jillian Burke for great beta.

**When Love And Duty Collide**

He couldn't believe Aragorn had done what he had.

Boromir had been fighting for the Hobbits, knowing he couldn't win, knowing he was a walking dead man yet he didn't care. He had lost everything. His honor was destroyed as he had betrayed his word and the Fellowship by trying to claim the Ring for himself.

He understood now.

He knew now that the Ring was evil but his change of heart was too late. He had let darkness lead him astray and for that he had to pay with his life. As he had fought for the Little Ones he had known it. When Lutz had fired the first arrow he had known it. The arrow had hit him in his right shoulder, burning its way through his flesh. Ignoring pain and fear Boromir had fought on, coming to his feet and lashing out at the nearest Orcs. He had lifted his head just in time to see Lutz prepare yet another arrow, getting ready for the deathblow. This was the end and Boromir knew it. He tried to meet his fate proudly, unafraid, worthy of a warrior but his mind wasn't at ease. He wished he had time to beg Frodo's forgiveness, he wished he could see his brother one more time…but above all he wished he could speak with Aragorn and let him know he saw light now, that he understood. Everything was painfully clear to him and with that light he saw his errors clearly…and found there were far too many of them.

Then suddenly Aragorn had come out of nowhere, proving his claim as the best Ranger was true. Aragorn ran in front of Boromir and as if it was in slow motion Boromir saw Lutz let the arrow fly.

"Nooo!" he yelled but too late. Aragorn jumped into the path of the arrow, pushing Boromir away and let a knife fly. The knife embedded itself in Lutz' chest but wasn't enough to kill the creature. Boromir found Aragorn lying beside him in the leaves, his face pained. The large arrow had hit him near his heart; blood flowed from the wound and out between his lips.

"No," Boromir mumbled sadly, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. For a moment he froze, too shocked to react. Then as Lutz made ready to let another arrow fly Boromir jumped to his feet, his rage dulling the pain from his own wound as he with a loud yell attacked Lutz, fighting more violently then he ever had before. Without mercy and without thought he went for Lutz, slicing and chopping as cold rage drove him on. Blood spilt over him but he didn't notice. He kept driving his sword into Lutz even after he was just a bloody mass on the forest ground. Finally a weak but well known voice reached him through the haze of pain and rage that clouded his mind.

"Boromir," just that one word but the command in it was clear and Boromir stopped and stepped back, a little insecure and unsteady on his feet. He quickly scanned the area but found no more Orcs or any other threat. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at the mutilated corpse, chopped to bits and beyond recognition. Had he really done that? He didn't recall having done that…

A moan of pain tore Boromir out of his thoughts and he quickly ran to Aragorn, gathered his head in his lap and leaned over him to look more closely at the wound. Boromir winced as he looked at it. He had been in enough battles to know this was a deadly wound. His eyes met Aragorn's pain filled ones and he forced a smile.

"It'll be alright," he promised though they both knew he was lying. He reached to pull out the arrow but Aragorn's hand stopped him.

"Leave it. If you…" Aragorn's voice died out as more blood ran out his mouth. With a gentleness Aragorn didn't know he had in him Boromir wiped the blood from his lips. Boromir nodded his understanding, not wanting to speak the words. If he pulled out the arrow Aragorn would die and though clearly in agony he wished to get something off his chest first.

"I'll stay with you," Boromir spoke again and gently pulled Aragorn closer to him. Seeing his shiver Boromir took off his cape and laid it over Aragorn's legs and chest, leaving only his arms and chest from the wound and up uncovered.

"My...sword?" Aragorn asked and tried to turn his head to find it but couldn't see it and didn't have the strength to lift his head. Boromir looked around and spotted it. Stretching he could reach it without leaving Aragorn.

"Here," Boromir placed the handle of his sword in Aragorn's right hand. A ghost of a smile went over Aragorn's lips.

"Thank you."

Unable to keep silent anymore though he knew it was selfish of him to want to get his burdens off his chest, Boromir spoke.

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo," he admitted and hung his head in shame. He had scared the little hobbit, made him run away. He had been weak…weak and foolish and…

"I know," Aragorn rasped and Boromir looked surprised at him. "I knew you'd most likely try to take the Ring. I knew this since we left Rivendell," Aragorn explained softly.

"Yet still you let me come," Boromir sounded puzzled.

"Lord Elrond told me that you could go either way. He claimed you needed an anchor. I did not understand then," Aragorn elaborated, fighting down the pain to hang on to life for just a little while longer.

"You understand now?" Boromir asked, not sure why his voice had gone so soft.

"Yes. The anchor against darkness…can only be love," there was no fear or hesitation in Aragorn's voice or eyes but there was something else there entirely.

"I am sorry for what I did. I lost my honor…. I lost everything," Boromir mumbled, trying to figure out this confusion in his head and heart.

"You fought bravely and with honor. You lost nothing," Aragorn protested, his voice pleading with him to understand.

"I did lose something," Boromir looked meaningfully at Aragorn.

"I was never yours to lose," he said softly, trying to reach out to stroke Boromir's cheek but lacked the power. Boromir caught his hand in his and led it to his cheek and let him feel the tears that ran freely from the warrior's eyes.

"You were and will always remain my brother, my Captain …and my King," Boromir said through the lump in his throat. "I only wish I had seen that sooner. You're Gondor's hope and true heir. She's yours…always have been and always will be."

Boromir took Aragorn's hand and planted a soft kiss on its rough surface before gently laying it back down on the forest bed. Aragorn weakly shook his head, knowing time was running from him.

"Gondor wasn't mine and now she won't ever be. However with me the line doesn't have to die. Boromir, finish what I started. Save Gondor and her people. Rule…not as Steward but as King. Let your reign start a new and untainted line of Kings," the haunted look at thinking of his forefather's betrayal was again in Aragorn's eyes. Wanting to drive that pain away Boromir affectingly stroked Aragorn's hair away from his sweat-covered brow.

"Any line of mine will be tainted by my betrayal here. I'm not fit to rule Gondor, " Boromir denied but Aragorn merely smiled.

"Your refusal of power only assures me that my decision is the right one. Yes, you've tasted the Darkness but that's also why I know for sure it won't ever hold any claim over you again."

"If that is the decision of my King then I'll follow it. I swear to you I'll spend the rest of my life making amends for the dishonorable deed that I did here today," Boromir vowed.

"You will make… a good King," Aragorn smiled faintly and Boromir knew he was losing him. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and in that moment he would have done anything if it would grant Aragorn life.

"I never should be King. You should. It's your destiny," tears clouded Boromir's words as they did his vision.

"Now I pass that destiny to you," Aragorn's voice had gone very weak now and Boromir wondered if his thoughts were with the Elves, with Arwen…or maybe in the forest were he had always loved to travel.

"Why did you save me?" the question that had haunted him since the deed was finally asked. He had to know. A real smile lit up Aragorn's eyes and lips.

"Sometimes even Kings make decisions with their hearts instead of their minds," he confessed, his words like a caress.

"What do you mean?" his voice was hoarse now, the tears falling like rain. He had never stopped to try and analyze his feelings for Aragorn but he knew that he would do anything to keep him safe, knew he mattered more to him than anyone, maybe save his beloved brother.

"My heart to your heart. In you I've found a friend, a brother…and a soulmate," Aragorn said, his voice low but warm with emotions.

"You never said anything."

Could it be true? Boromir wasn't sure if he could believe the words. Was he dreaming? Save Faramir no one had spoken to him of love like that…no one had ever loved him that way.

"I was a fool. I know now…I was the anchor Lord Elrond spoke of. Had I just dared to reach out to you…explain my growing affection," sorrow and regret was in his voice and eyes.

"It's not too late. I was the fool and not you. I didn't speak up. You, my King…no, it wasn't your place to speak first. I see now all what my pride have denied me," now regret and pain was in Boromir's eyes.

The air was thick with emotions; pain, love, hurt, regret…it all mixed into one.

"Tell me…tell me now then," Aragorn asked weakly. Boromir locked his eyes with him, no fear or regret in them now. Neither pride nor shadow clouded them.

"My heart to your heart. In you I've found a friend, a brother and a soulmate. I wish our time together had been longer, I wish for so many things to have been different but one thing I want you to always know is that I love you. Any way, any how you wish to accept my love it's yours," there was no shame in his voice, no holding back. There was no need to any longer.

"I accept your love for my heart whispers to me and tells me this is true. Tells me that I love you too," he wanted to say more but pain cut him off. Boromir held him tighter, his grip speaking of desperation and fear; fear for him and for losing him.

"Fight no longer. Go find the light. I will do as you've asked of me. Have no fears. Let my love guide you and know that when it's my time to leave this world…I will find you again no matter how many eternities it may take," Boromir vowed, his heart breaking as his tears fell unto Aragorn's face. Aragorn's eyes closed and his hand found Boromir's who squeezed it tight.

"My love will always be with you," the words were like a breeze on the wind, so soft and weak. Boromir fought to find the right words but they wouldn't come. Instead he bent down and softly kissed Aragorn's lips, tasting both their tears and Aragorn's blood before he released them, kissing Aragorn's brow with a light and gentle kiss as if kissing something too precious to be put into words. When Boromir drew back he felt Aragorn's hand in his had gone limp, his eyes were closed but a small smile tug over his slightly open lips.

"Be at peace now, King of Gondor. My King, my brother…my heart. For as long as I live, your memory will live with me," Boromir vowed and held Aragorn tight. For a long while he sat like that, tears running down his cheeks, Aragorn safe in his arms, his thoughts on everything yet nothing. Then something broke the moment, a bird's sudden noisy appearance, and Boromir shook his head, trying to clear it. Looking at Aragorn's face again made fresh tears come to his eyes but he ignored them as he sat to work, something in him wanting and needing Aragorn to be comfortable. He pulled out the arrow, dressed the wound, washed his face and wrapped him in his cape like a blanket. Then he pulled him close again.

"You're so cold," the words were a mumble but made tears threaten to fall again. In his mind he knew this was useless but it wasn't just kings who sometimes let their heart rule over common sense. Boromir rubbed on Aragorn's skin, trying to warm him up, then had to give up and settled with holding him tight and gently rocking back and forth, slipping back into the nothingness of his mind.

He sat like that when Legolas and Gimli arrived and transformed the broken man back into a battle ready warrior. He would go on but only because he had given his word and this time he wouldn't break his word. He had a vow to keep and he intended to keep it.

Through the battles that followed, the years which passed by so slowly and as cold as any winter his only comfort was an occasional warm breeze against his cold skin which he convinced himself was Aragorn's love as he had promised him. He spent many days alone, thinking and remembering. Spent more time than Arwen talking softly to the large stone statue he had let built over Aragorn's grave. The statue was so lifelike; he had wished it so. It calmed him a little to look at its calm and royal features. He would speak to the statue as he would have done to Aragorn himself, talking about what was happening yet knowing he was seeking council that wasn't there. Still, often when he walked away from the statue he would have found the idea he had needed.

Many years passed, gray and cold, at first filled with many battles but with time the land finally saw peace. He kept busy with trying to do everything as perfectly as he could. Tried to do everything he thought Aragorn would have done. He listened to council, asked advice when needed, looked to Legolas or his fellow Elves for guidance and to Gandalf. He rebuilt what had been lost, in time mending everything but his broken heart. He found that one thought warmed him when he was alone; the promise he had given Aragorn that he would be reunited with him again one day. Like any soulmate would, he would search until he had found him again.

When it was time and he felt his body refusing to go on, even his brother's love, Gondor's future and the burden and responsibility of leadership couldn't make him force his body to go on he found no fear in him. He had never married and had long ago let his brother know that he would succeed him and after him his children. Boromir had faith in his brother and knew he and his line would make great leaders. He was sure that Aragorn would approve of his choice.

When he closed his eyes never to open them again no darkness claimed him but only light. A wonderful and warm light. He moved further ahead, away from the sound of his bother's tears and the others who had gathered around his deathbed. He had no regrets, no fears nor tears. He knew Faramir would do as he had asked of him; bury him beside his King, the place he would have been happiest to hold, the place that should have been his; at his side but never at his throne.

All those dark thoughts vanished when the light grew and suddenly a figure formed. Boromir smiled widely and for the first time since Aragorn's death the smile reached his eyes. He would keep his promise to Aragorn.

He had vowed to reclaim his soulmate, search the skies until he found him as any soulmate would…and that vow he would keep.

The End


End file.
